


I Found Love

by Kaiyote



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: I found love where it wasn't supposed to be.
(A Petlar vid.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "I Found" by Amber Run


End file.
